


FF1: Into the Wild

by dumbledoresgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledoresgirl/pseuds/dumbledoresgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fiction from SmoakandArrow's tumblr challenge.</p><p>They've made it through the worst. So what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF1: Into the Wild

“OhmyGod,” Felicity muttered, eyes closed, fingers wrapped tightly around Diggle’s arm as they began their decent into Hong Kong. She hated flying. She hated that she trusted Oliver enough to pilot a plane and then she hated herself for actually getting in that plane. She hadn’t wanted to come to Lian Yu but there was something very satisfying about seeing Slade Wilson jailed and powerless on a remote island underground. More than likely it had to do with him holding a sword to her throat. 

“Never again,” she chanted, over and over as they hit an air pocket, a tightly suppressed squeak escaping her lips.

“That’s what you said last time,” Diggle said, glancing down, trying not to wince as Felicity dug her fingers deeper into his arm. “And yet, here you are.”

“Shutup,” she muttered, eyes still closed. “I’m trying to focus on not dying.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, glancing back, an amused smile spread over his handsome features. “We’re not going to die.”

She briefly opened her eyes and glared. “Oh my God, watch the sky, okay?! What if you hit a bird? What if we get struck by lightening. What if that other plane doesn’t see you? This is a tiny aircraft!”

Oliver shook his head and turned his attention back to the empty airways. “Felicity. There’s not a cloud in the sky. Literally.”

“I did not fly into the wild mess that is Lian Yu with you just so we could die on our descent into Hong Kong,” she muttered, stomach dipping. She was going to throw up. Maybe. She swallowed and let her head rest against the back of the seat. “I’m so glad I didn’t eat lunch.”

“Me too,” Diggle muttered, remembering all too well their last flight. Of course, they’d jumped out of a plane but he’d been mighty appreciative of her not vomiting on him.

The wheels lowered and Felicity’s grip on Diggle was practically strangling as they touched down. Two bumps and she was expelling a large breath of air, trying not to throw up. Needles and planes. “Never again. Never again,” she murmured. 

Diggle just shook his head, reaching over to pry her fingers off of his arm as they taxied to their gate. They both knew that Felicity Smoak would be there the next time she was asked. She always was. She hated to be left out. 

Ten very shaky steps later and Felicity was on the ground, her bag slung over her shoulder. Oliver took care of their entry, a black limosine waiting for them. 

“We’re cleared,” he said, signing off on the paperwork and heading back to Felicity and Diggle. Nodding towards the limo, he raised a brow. “Ready?”

Nodding, she turned, trying not to notice the way his hand found the small of her back as he ushered her to the car. She was trying not to notice any of it. Not since that night. Not since their little chat on the island. Things needed to be the same. She needed that. But, then, there was his hand. Those strong fingers burning through her blouse as he took her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“Can’t we catch the red eye out?” Felicity asked as she slid into the car.7 “I want to get back to Starling.”

“No,” Oliver replied, sliding in next to her. “The flight is in the morning. I thought you’d need more recovery time or is it just because I was flying the plane?” 

Glancing at him, she frowned and shook her head. “That wasn’t a plane. It was a sardine can with wings. Anyone would’ve been terrified of it.” She glanced between Diggle and Oliver. “Any normal person.”

Oliver and Diggle exchanged an amused look. There was nothing normal about Felicity Smoak. Not in a million years. Oliver watched her, the color returning to her cheeks as they headed into Hong Kong. A night in a comfortable bed would do them all some good. He studied her face, eyes narrowing slightly at the thin scratch across her neck. Too close. It had all been to close.

He was grateful the dynamic hadn’t seemed to shift too much. But he’d seen the question in her eyes and he’d felt the heavy weight of his answer press on him. Oliver was certain they both recognized that it wasn’t the right time. He hadn’t lied to her. He hadn’t meant to tell her he’d loved her. It had just happened. They were walking into a trap that could’ve killed them both and somehow those words had slipped out. She thought he’d been acting. He knew she was questioning herself but he also knew that they would go on as though it hadn’t changed them.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver leaned back, his head resting against the seat as he felt the exhaustion threaten to take over. He’d been running on adrenaline for days and now that it was over? He didn’t know what to do. Other than sleep.

It wasn’t long before Oliver had drifted off, Felicity’s eyes studying him before turning to John. “He’s exhausted,” she said, stating the obvious.

Diggle nodded. “Yeah,” he said, eyeing his boss before letting his own head rest against the seat rest. “We all are.”

Felicity watched them both sleep, worrying her lower lip. She still felt the adrenaline coursing through her. She still felt the cold steel pressed against her neck. It had made sleeping difficult. It had made closing her eyes difficult. Instead of joining in on the nap, Felicity pulled out her tablet and began to work. 

Forty minutes later she’d managed to break into Isabel’s accounts and return some money to Oliver’s account. She was worried about the money situation. Oliver had paid them well and this could be a problem. A huge problem. The limo stopped, both men instantly waking up as they pulled in front of the hotel.

Their bags were taken up, no questions asked as the hotel manager greeted them at the door, handing them their keys. An elevator ride later and they were on the 25th floor. 

“I’m going to shower,” Diggle said, waving as he headed into his room, no looking back. 

“I think I’ll join him,” Felicity said. “Not join Diggle. He’s with Lyla and not that I want to join him. I just- I’m going to shower, too. In a completely separate bathroom… Right.”

Oliver smiled through her little speech and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Get some rest,” he said, genuine fondness lacing his words. “And enjoy your shower.”

“You too,” she said, swallowing nervously. Her eyes flickered to his hand, the tension mounting between them. He should kiss her. That’s what she wanted. “I’m going now… to shower.”

Oliver’s hand dropped from her shoulder and he nodded. Turning away, he headed into his room without a look back. It had taken all his willpower not to kiss her. Not to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine. That they’d be fine. He wasn’t blind to her exhaustion. He wasn’t blind to her nerves. In fact, he was so in tune with her body and the desire she was expelling that he needed a shower of his own. A cold one. Christ.


End file.
